Chess
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: Life is like a game of chess and Harry is the pawn... DarkFic,Slash, atempeted suicide, future Harry x Draco.
1. Chapter 1

This world and it's characters is not owned by me in any way, they belong to J.K Rowling, and Harry and Darco belong to each other, the only thing that's mine is the plot and blah blah blah...you know the rest and I'm sure you don't want to hear it again so here you go...

Warning: this is Slash, meaning sexual relationships between two guys. If you do not like this then leave now and don't bother to read it. Also Character death, DarkHarry, AU ...

The dementors are coming around again in fifteen minutes. What would Draco Malfoy say if he could see me now? The golden boy of Gryffindor, the savior of the wizarding world, betrayed by his closest friends and locked up in Azkaban with a life sentence. Actually he wasn't sure Malfoy would say much. He didn't hate the blonde boy anymore, oh no. His hate was now directed to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and most of all, Dumbledore.

He lay on this little ragged cot in his pathetic dirty cage as he steepled his fingers in thought, eyes narrowed to small slits. He heard the clang of his plate of food being slid through the open hole in the bars. He didn't move from his bed. He stretched out his hand and snapped his fingers, the lone piece of bread that had been sitting on his plate flew into his hand and he brought it up to his mouth and took a bite.

Two years he had been rotting in Azkaban. But he was smart; he didn't let himself or his mind go to waste though he could feel everyone else around him did. He remembered when they had taken him, he had blown up every single window and made every last bottle of ink burst at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the pieces from Dumbledore's office windows had flown towards Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron. All of them ducked but one caught Ron square in his right eye. The blood had been everywhere and Hermione had been screaming "Traitor!!! TRAITOR!!!" in her shrill voice.

The fucking know-it-all. This time she didn't know anything. She was fooled, Ron was fooled, Ginny was fooled, everyone had been fooled. But then again people where always just oh so eager to spread and believe lies about him. Only this time no one had been defending him, because the man who had fooled them all had been none other then Albus Dumbledore himself. Harry had realized his whole life had been Dumbledore's little game of chess and that the old man was a hell of a chess player.

It's funny how tragedy and loss can clear your head so much. It had cleared Harry's head, and that's when he finally saw the truth. The death of the only person who truly loved him and would have believed him, Sirius, was the thing that had shown him the sick and dark truth that had been sitting right in front of him all this time.

'And here come the dementors' he thought as the air began to turn cold. Everything around him spun black and soon he was out cold again.

When he woke up he saw a bright pair of pretty grey eyes. His eyes snapped open but all they saw there was the grey stone ceiling of his cage. Outside his cell he could hear the screaming of new prisoners, fresh minds for the dementors to gnaw on. Dementors, damn them! He still couldn't stay conscious during his daily cell check and it had already been two years! He sat up on his cot but his head began to swim and he lay back down. As soon as he shut his eyes, he could see those pretty grey eyes again, they looked like little bits of sea captured in a small glass bottles and right now a storm was raging above the winding waters and soon it was all playing all itself out like a movie inside his head.

He closed his eyes and saw who those eyes belonged to. A cold looking boy with silver blonde hair was leaning against a stone wall. "Cutting ourselves up are we now Potter?" he drawled. "Fuck off Malfoy" Harry replied coldly from his spot in the middle of the stone floor in the abandoned charms classroom. "What do you think your doing Potter?" the blonde asked, drawing closer to Harry. Harry looked down at his hands. He held a small scalpel in his hand, the blade streaked with blood. He had just used it to slice open his right arm, but he had done it too high above the wrist to actually be fatal like he wanted. He raised his right arm and poised the scalpel over his wrist again. "Doing you a favor" Harry said.

Malfoy's sneer dropped and he stepped even closer to Harry, "You wouldn't" he said. "Dare me?" Harry asked, pressing the scalpel down on his wrist so hard that the skin rose around the blade. Malfoy stopped dead and his eyes went blank for a second before he closed the distance between him and Harry and sat down in front of him. "Why are you threatening to slice yourself open Potter?" He drawled in an exasperated tone. "Why do you care Malfoy, get lost" was Harry's reply, but before he could react the blonde boy had reached over and grabbed the scalpel out of his hand, throwing it across the room.

"Now what? You can't take the easy way out" Malfoy said, this time missing his characteristic sarcasm and drawl. Harry looked up at Malfoy, astonished, and his eyes met those bottled storms. He swore he could see the flashes of lightning within reflecting off of the grey. "Why can't I? It wouldn't matter. I'm just a pawn in this, why not screw up all his little plans and take myself permanently out of them" Harry said angrily. "Why not go against them completely and get revenge" Malfoy said quietly, "You are not a quitter, why should you change that now? You've never quit before and now you're going to give up just because some people have done you wrong? That's never stopped you before". Harry looked up at Malfoy, astonished; he was the last person he would have expected this from.

Malfoy stood up where he sat and said "Think about it Harry" the cold scorn back in his voice, "You do want to live long enough to get revenge don't you?" and with that he turned and left and Harry was once again alone in the vast charms classroom that was practically in ruins. He thought about what Hermione would say if she heard that Harry had taken advice from Draco Malfoy, but then he remembered what he had heard the little slut say when he had gone to surprise her and Ron on their date to Hogsmead in December. He had felt like they had been distant with him ever since Sirius had died and he needed to get cheered up and push some stupid things off his mind so he had gone to find them in the invisibility cloak.

He remembered turning the corner and finding them there sitting on that wooden face, Hermione sitting on Ron's lap facing him with her legs spread open. He was about to take his Invisibility cloak off when he heard his name, "Oh no Ron you're much better looking then Harry" Hermione said as Ron nodded, "He's so skinny, and he's got that stupid scar on his head, it's a hornedous disfigurment if you ask me". " he thinks he's so great just because of that stupid scar, but he's no better then I am" he said. Hermione nodded in agreement as Ron kissed her neck.

"He's just a show off" Ron muttered, "hmmm Ya" Hermione said, "Well when he and Voldemort blow each other up then we won't have to deal him anymore now will we? At least he'll be good for something". Ron laughed and lifted Hermione into the air and farther up his lap and she squealed and giggled. "I love you 'Mione" Ron said and they began kissing passionately.

Harry had turned and fled the site sick to his stomach. He ran all the way to his dorm room and into his bed, not getting out for the rest of the day. That was when he stopped thinking his theories were stupid and started seeing the truth. Hermione had been right in her own way, but she was always right, she always had a grasp of the idea before everyone else even had a clue and this was no exception. Harry saw it for the first time through the world's eye. None of them cared about the person behind the scar, nobody cared about Harry, they just cared about who would save them. Through their eyes he was just a quick solution, not even a person, good for only one thing and that was blowing up Voldemort, it didn't matter if he got himself blown up in the process. That was all he was good for.

Dumbledore had known this all along of course and to him it was no different. Harry was his pawn, his puppet. He would be sad and remorseful when Harry would die but he would have said that Harry had fulfilled his destiny, his purpose. Dumbledore wasn't insane, he really was a genius.

Harry felt so full with rage that he could have killed all three of them. He heard a loud crack and then Dean's voice came, "Hey what happened to my alarm clock?" Harry couldn't take it anymore, he pulled back the curtains with such force that they ripped off their hinges and hung limply on the floor. He ran from the room with his fists clenched at his side as Dean watched him with a shocked expression when he slammed the door.

That was when he got hold of the scalpel and found that abandoned classroom. He thought if he could spoil Dumbledore's plan, he would. But Malfoy had stopped him, had given him reason not to do it that way, and that reason was revenge and that he wanted to be there to see his revenge. So Harry stormed off to Dumbledore's office without thinking.

Harry stood at the stone gargoyle and yelled "LET ME IN!" as people stopped to stare at him, Ginny Weasley called out his name but he barley heard her. When the stupid thing didn't budge Harry yelled out loud in frustrated rage and the thing exploded, sending pieces of stone and clouds of dust everywhere. He marched up the now exposed stairs and found Dumbledore sitting calmly at his desk looking up at Harry, quill raised in one hand.

He stormed over to the desk and slammed his fists down on the hard wood surface. "You knew! You knew all of this!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore looked up at him with his look of usual calmness and said "Why Harry, I don't know what your talking about". "Oh you know!" Harry yelled pointing at Dumbledore, "You've always known, you know I'm going to die and it won't make a difference!" The Old man's expression seemed to get a bit harder as he said "Calm down Harry". But Harry just stood there and stared icily at him, fists clenched at his side. "You're a great chess player Dumbledore" he said coldly.

"We all have our purposes Harry" He said. "NO!" Harry screamed, "I will NOT SERVE YOUR PURPOSE!". Dumbledore's expression dropped all warmth and he said "It's a pity you're choosing for it to be this way Harry". Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore, "There is no way to choose because it won't _be_, I will not be your pawn!" he screamed. Harry heard a shriek behind him and turned to see Ginny standing there with her hand over her mouth and as he turned to look at her, he heard Dumbledore say "Petrificus Totalis" and the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

He saw two more pairs of feet come in behind Ginny and he heard Hermione's voice scream. He heard Dumbledore ask them to sit down and then call the Aruors. "Harry, as young Ginny here has just seen, has just tried to kill me" he stated and Hermione gasped, "I feared this would happen. I am afraid Harry here has unfortunately become tainted by the dark side. All of the fame, the fortune, the tragedy and the drama, has gone to his head and he has become so power hungry he matches no one else I can think of but Voldemort himself , in his power as well, and that is a dangerous combination". Harry heard Ginny gasp and Ron say "I knew it, I knew it all along , he's just a showoff, a glory hog", of course Ron would be just ready to take Harry's place. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to have him sent to Azkaban until his time comes to be pitted against the dark lord" Dumbledore finished.

Harry heard Dumbledore give this same speech to the aurors who came to take him away, and as soon as Dumbledore released him from the petrefying curse, Harry began struggling wildly, screaming at the old man, and at the gawking people he had once called his friends. Dumbledore aproached him calmly, and with one flick of his old but powerful wrists, he slapped Harry across the face, the force behinded a mix of fading strength and overwelmhing magical power. Harry's head reeled with the Impact, but he turned his face back to look into Dumbledore's, his eyes blazing as they fixed on the old man's cold blue eyes. At that moment, every pane of glass in every window in hogwarts shattered, jagged pieces of glass bursting forth.

Every piece of glass that had been in the room went flying towards Dumbledore, and with some effort the old man managed to block them all. Harry heard a yell and a peircing scream, and turned to see that a large piece of glass had become lodged in one of Ron's eyes, and he felt a sick sense of satisfaction rise in him, and hatred as Hermione became screaming, "Traitor!", Ginny sobbing by her side.

He heard the old man give the same speech of his darkness tainted soul at his trial as he was glared at by the accusing eyes of the people he once knew and trusted. At the end of the trial Ginny stood up and yelled "Traitor! You'll kill us all and all for your own selfishness, I knew it all along!" and then she burst into tears and ran out of the room, followed by Hermione who yelled "I hope your Happy in Azkaban you twisted freak!" and then she had spat on his face while Ron sat and watched gloatingly.

His whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of days and now he was being carted away to Azkaban. Dumbledore followed him to his cell and had said "What a pity, what a pity" as the bars were slammed shut on his cell. Harry had slammed himself against the bars and gripped them as tightly as he could and screamed, the glass on Dumbledore's half moon spectacles shattered.

Harry had stepped away from the bars and lay on his cot. He had been thinking and pushing with all his might that those stupid glasses would just shatter in his smug face and it had happened. From that Day on, he began to train himself, to hone the power he had discovered within himself and perceived as wandless magic.

At first it seemed pointless and it was a fruitless task, he couldn't even make a chipping off the stone walls move or give a shake, but he still tried mainly to have something to concentrate on.

After a month of trying and no results he gave up. He let the dementors suck up his happy thoughts and he stopped eating the food that was left for him.

A week later Harry watched as Peter Pettigrew was dragged in. He heard him before he had seen him and rushed up to the bars of his cell. He watched as he was dragged past screaming of his innocence. "Liar!" Harry had yelled from his cell as a bit of feeling came back to him, "LIAR!". Pettigrew turned his face and saw Harry in his cell and a small smile curled on his lips and he said "Potter did it! He had me under the Imperius curse!". Harry felt the first bit of emotion he had felt in weeks fill his insides. It was anger, it was rage. Sure now that Sirius was dead they had caught him! Now that Sirius couldn't use him anymore! He looked out after Pettigrew and wished he would fall on his stupid face and break his nose and ,to Harry's surprise, his feet were suddenly lifted off the floor and he fell forward with a sickening thud and when he got up his mouth was pouring blood. It wasn't his nose like Harry had wanted, but it was a start.

Harry began to concentrate on his anger and soon he could make the chips of stone zoom across the cell. He then made his chunks of bread fly across the room but once when he tried with his plate and in his eagerness it had fallen mid flight and shattered when a noise had startled him. The guard peered in suspiciously at him but he just glared back at him and the man turned and walked away. Harry learned he had to be more careful. He timed his practice lessons to everyday before the dementors came by.

After he had moved almost everything in his cell, he tried a spell, the simplest he could think off, "Luminous". After 3 days practice a little ball of silver light began to appear, getting bigger and bigger until, by the seventh day, he could make it fill the entire room or fit in the palm of his hand.

After 5 months of constant practice and training, he could do every spell, curse, and charm he had ever learned by wandless magic. Each one became easier as he practiced. After a while of practicing he realized that he had no more to learn and that none of what he had learned would help him in here in Azkaban. He had tried every unlocking spell he could on the doors but they did not open. In fact the door was spell proof, and so were the walls. The whole room seemed magic proof and he gave up once again.

...........................................................................................................

He was lying in his cot, halfway through a dream of a gleaming pair of stormy grey seas when he heard a small voice hiss "I'm leaving this godforsaken place, finally, no more screaming men and cold stone, no more, no more..." Harry jumped from his bed and listened for the voice. When he heard it again it was coming from the back wall of his cell, and he rushed over to it and hissed in parcel tongue"Is anybody there..?.". After a moment of hesitation, "Yesss" came it's reply. "Please" Harry began "Please show yourself to me. There was a small silence as if the snake who the voice belonged to was thinking about it and then it hissed "Yesss" and it was quiet once again.

After a few minutes time Harry gave up and lay back down on his cot, sure he had been imagining things, but just as he was about to close his eyes and go back to the storms he felt a cold shifting on his arm and heard a voice hiss "Yesss". Harry almost jumped and turned to face the little black snake that had crawled onto his arm, "Hello" he said "Please, just stay for a bit and talk to me, I need some company" Harry asked the snake, he was asking a snake for company! The snake hissed out "Yesss it's been so long since I talked to another", and the snake stayed.

Harry found out, much to his astonishment, that the snake had come from none other then Hagrid. The snake told him Hagrid had found him on the boat on the way to the prison in Harry's third year and kept the snake, but one day he was gone and the snake had been alone waiting for him all this time but that he now planned to leave this island, the snake referred to Hagrid as 'master' the whole time. Harry told the snake he knew Hagrid and at that the snake was delighted and wanted to hear more, then they moved on to Harry's story.

"Why don't you just leave?" the small black snake asked him. "I can't" Harry sighed sadly "I've tried every form of magic I know and I can't get out". At this the snake gave a small laugh and hissed "Magic does not work here, only logic". Harry looked at it and said "Well trust me I've had plenty of time to think about it in here and there is no way". "Why, just turn into a snake!" the little thing hissed, "I saw a man turn into a dog and slip right through that food hole once". Harry's heart skipped a beat as he recognized this as Sirius's escape route but any hope that had rose in him had just as quickly run out as he remembered that Sirius had been an animagus and that animagi was terribly difficult and dangerous and that he didn't even know were to begin to try and learn and no where to find out from. He explained all this to the snake and it had replied simply "Well that is easy".

"And how would you know?" Harry asked the little snake bitterly. "I have slithered through many books and made their pages my home and have overheard many talks. Also I have witnessed the practice of this, the teaching, and the transformation" Harry looked at the snake with wide eyes and asked "Could you teach me?". "It takes a long time to learn and master, and I want to leave tonight, I have timed my escape, tonight a boat leaves this island, a rare ouccurence, which must be take advantafe of " the snake hissed, "And if you'll excuse me I should be leaving now". "No!!!" Harry yelled to the snake, "Please, I'll do anything, just please help me, teach me to become an animagi, please" he pleaded.

The snake turned and said "What could you possibly have to offer that I would accept? I am off to the world to search for master", Harry thought quickly and said "I know where your master is! I can take you to him, straight to him! Just, please, just stay a little longer with me and teach me". This would be Harry's only chance to escape and he knew it. When the snake had finally said "alright then yesss", Harry knew he would have his revenge.

It had taken him the remainder of the two years to turn into a small but deadly poisonous black snake, which had turned out to be his animagi form. Now, two years after he had been betrayed by the very people who accused him of being a traitor, he would escape and exact his revenge. Come tomorrow at meal time he would no longer be rotting away in Azkaban, he would be free.

.........................................................................................................

Author's note: Hey everyone, I hope you liked my fic, PLEASE REVIEW! If I get reviews I'll know people like it and then I'll continue it, if not then I wont waste my time. I'll be updating soon so check back if you like it.

..........................................................................................................

Review this Story/Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's eyes sprang open and he was torn from his dreams as a voice in his ear hissed "It is almost time". He had been dreaming of a raging black sea with dark grey clouds littering the sky making it hard to tell where the waters ended and the clouds began. It had been a recurring sort of dream, only every time it came back it came in a different form, Harry wondered what it was about, if it was a memory or a sign. But he had no time to think of fading dreams, it was almost time.

He had been waiting for this for the past two years and he could hardly mask the excitement as he waited silently on his bed for a guard to come bring him food. The small black snake came slithering into the cell through a crack in the wall and hissed "it is time, you must change now". Harry got up and crouched behind his cot, concentrating all his energy on the form he was to take.

He thought about his body changing, muscles transforming underneath skin that was slowly turning into slick black scales. He thought hard about the change and of the limbless feeling and after what seemed like ages he opened his eyes and found the world was tinted green and looked about 50 times bigger.

There where Harry had just been crouching lay a small black snake with a patch of green scales on it's back in the odd shape of a lightning bolt and bright emerald eyes. It felt as if the change had taken forever but Harry knew it had really only been a matter of seconds to the world around him.

He slithered over to the other snake which was now almost his size though Harry was thicker and slightly longer then the other. They both pressed themselves against a corner and waited. Soon a square space in between the magically shielded doors began to grow until it was three times it's original size. Harry's small snake's heart was beating fast with anticipation and he felt he could barley breathe as he watched for the moment the plate was slid in.

He saw the beginning of the plate and didn't dare wait any longer; he rushed towards the opening closely followed by the smaller snake. They got there just as the plate came through the gap and they slid through it just as it began to shrink. Harry looked up to see the crouching guard staring at him in horror but before he could open his mouth to speak Harry sunk his fangs into the man's hand, feeling the poison transfer quickly into his veins.

A few seconds later the man had collapsed dead onto the floor and Harry and the black snake were squeezing through the gap of a closing door.

.........................................................................................................

As the rays of sun hit Harry's reptilian body he felt a shiver run through him. He stopped and looked up at the sky. True it was drab and grey over the stone prison and the rays of sun were cold, but it was the first time Harry had seen sunlight and sky in two years and he was grateful.

He turned his small black head towards his companion who lay a few feet in front of him and hissed, "let us go then"; the other snake turned and slithered towards the waters edge of the small prison island with Harry behind him. A small boat sat anchored out on the surf, a rare occurence at Azakaban, one that hadnt happened since a year and a half before, on that fatefull night he had met the little black snake.

They stopped in front of the dark water and the snake hissed "Ready?" Harry hissed a "yes" back and they both plunged into the icy water, making their way towards the boat. They slithered through the anchor's chains, and waited until it was pulled up, stowing away on the boat. The island happened to be right in the middle of the ocean surrounded by Europe, Asia, Australia, North America, South America, and Antarctica but conveniently all of these continents where at least thousands of miles away each. They dropped off the boat as it completley roughly 3/4 of its journey. They would have a long swim ahead of them to their destination, the shores of South Korea, and Harry found himself cursing the people who thought up of such a wonderful location.

.............................................................................................................

Soaking wet and freezing Harry transformed back into his natural form in a cave on the beach off of the coast of South Korea. He collapsed onto the floor as soon as he was himself again and passed out from exaustion.

He was woken the next day by the first light of the morning and the sun's rays where warm and sweet on his dirtied face. He blinked a few times then sat up on the cold rock, gazing around at his surroundings. He had made it! He was finally free and he was back in the world. He could have kissed every last inch of dirty rock in this damp and moldy cave so great was his gratitude. He was grateful not only for escaping, but for being alive, really alive! The dementors hadn't sucked the life out of him and now he felt a surge of feeling for the first time in a long time.

He stepped out of the cave and looked out onto the beach, the white sand and the foaming shore, the jetting rocks and the calm waves. The blue cloudless sky and the blaring sun. He was free, finally free. He wasn't happy, he was miserable and full of hate, but he could still appreciate the beauty around him he had taken for granted before. No matter how ugly things were on the inside, he could always look onto the beauty of the world and the nature around him. It brought him a rare sense of calm.

He walked closer to the glittering blue waters and took a seat on the sand to stare out at the site. He threaded his fingers through the warm white sand and breathed in the salty sea air. He sat there until the rising sun was in the center of the sky, then he got up and walked back to his cave to retrieve his companion, they had a long road ahead of them.

........................................................................................................

Three days later Harry had managed to find some floo powder and now him and his companion were making their way slowly towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so he could find Hagrid and fulfill his promise to the snake.

For the past few weeks, Harry and the snake had gone through most of Asia and finally found a wizarding village. There was news everywhere of Harry's escape from Azkaban, the lies they were spitting out about him just made the rage inside him multiply savagely. They were saying he had killed half the guards in the place and committed numerous crimes since he escaped, been spotted with death eaters, and so on.

He and The black snake carefully made their way through the gates and onto the Hogwarts grounds where they slithered quickly towards Hagrid's hut. Harry hissed to his companion "This is Hagrid's home, I'll bring you inside, leave him a note, and then I'm gone" and with that they snuck into the small cabin.

As soon as Harry was inside he changed back into himself and searched frantically for a piece of parchment and a quill. When he found some he scribbled a note out that said "Hagrid, I believe this belongs to you", signed "The boy who escaped". Just as he had finished the door was wrenched open and an extremely tall and hairy man stepped in carrying a large brown mug distractedly and turned his back to close the door, not seeing Harry yet.

When Hagrid turned around his eyes fixed immediately on the wide eyed innocent looking Harry and he dropped the mug he had been holding sending it shattering on the floor. "Harry..." he gasped. In a flash Harry was no longer there but a small black snake with a collection of odd shaped green scales on it's back hurried away from the spot and under a dresser leaving a piece of paper fluttering onto the floor behind him.

Hagrid bent down and picked up the paper as he spotted the little black snake and he burst into tears after reading the note. "Harry I knew you was good!" he sobbed, "I know yer innocent!" From under the drawer Harry was about to turn and leave but when he heard these words he stopped. "If yer out there still Harry....be careful" he said and sniffed loudly. Harry turned and left the cabin and he couldn't help but feel a great surge of gratitude and love for Hagrid, there was at least one person out there that believed in him and cared about him.

He was sure he would have burst into tears as well if snakes could cry and he wanted to stop so he could but he was on enemy grounds, he had to leave Hogwarts immediately. He wasn't sure exactly where he was heading but as soon as he was outside Hogsmead he stopped and found a cave to turn back in.

He was absolutely exhausted from going all that way on his stomach as a tiny snake and knew he needed to find a better way of transportation as he lay against the stone of the cave panting. When he had caught his breath he turned back into the snake and headed back towards Hogsmead.

..............................................................................................................................................

Authors note: Come on PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm not sure if I'm going to add on to this chapter or not so next time I update it might be in here or it might be a new chapter. Thanx to everbody who did review...though it's barley any cough cough so if you read this story don't be lazy and review!!! It doesn't take long to click the mouse a few times and punch out a review on that keyboard...come on you can do it! : )

Review this Story/Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Once in Hogsmead Harry slithered his way into the bookstore and formed a plan. He decided to stash himself in a corner of the bookstore and wait until everyone was gone at night, then he would change back to himself and look through the books to see if he could find anything helpful. Harry wasn't sure if they had dementors out looking for him so he decided not to leave the store just in case since he would need to be in his human form to bring the books he found with him.

As soon as night feel the store was closed and after a few hours Harry was sure the shopkeeper was asleep upstairs. He roamed around the place still as a snake but found nothing until he spotted a tall black door he was sure he had never seen before at F&B. It had been carelessly left opened a crack and Harry slithered into it.

It was a store room he had never heard of before or seen. It was dark and damp with dusty shelves full of old books and piles of newer looking books in stacks on the floor. Harry turned back to his human form and looked around the room. He was sure that the door was the only way in so he closed it and began to wander around. He found books on all sorts of less used magic's such as Oculemency. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into one of the stacks of heavy books on the floor. The impact pushed him back into a shelf and an old looking tattered leather book fell to the floor.

He bent down to pick it up when the title caught his eye, it read "Animagus: The dark side of magic". He opened it and began to read the introduction. He had to stop at one part and read it over a few times. It said:

"Although not known by many, Animagi can take not only one but two forms. This can only be managed by very powerful wizards of course but it has been done."

He turned the page and began to read. This could be just what he had been looking for, a faster mode of transportation. This of course was a big risk. According to the pages he had begun to read, it was more dangerous and difficult then the first transformation, but it did take a lot less time to accomplish seeing as the person doing it had already done it once before. On the other hand he didn't know what he would turn into seeing as that was the way it worked. He could turn into a fish or something, and what good would that be to him if he wanted an easier way to travel.

He sat down and read the book some more. After a while he decided it was worth the risk and he began to follow the instructions in the book.

............................................................................................................

For two weeks he went back and forth from his cave to the book store, then back to his cave to wait until night fell again. On the first day of the third week he had done most of the spell work and he sat and concentrated like he had done the night before. There was still no change. It was almost dawn now and he thought he would never get it. Deciding to try one more time, he sat down and folded his legs underneath him.

He concentrated hard on feeling his skin crawl and turn and stretch into whatever he would become, he concentrated so hard that he could have sworn it actually did. He opened his eyes and noted with astonishment how up high he was and how much smaller the room seemed. His concentration broke and just as fast as he was up he was back down again. He raised his hands and looked at them, they were still his hands. He could have sworn there had been some difference.

Deciding to try again just in case, he sat back down and concentrated. He really could feel his skin stretch and crawl this time, he felt his limbs grow wider and taller and his skin grew cold. When he opened his eyes he was again at that tall height and the room seemed like it had shrunk so that the walls on every side brushed him, and he was crouching low to the ground.

Cautiously he looked down at his body and was met with the startling sight of jet black scales. He flexed the muscles of his back and his arms and heard a sudden whooshing sound and a high stack of heavy red books toppled down to the floor. He felt extremely cramped in this tiny room and looked back where the books had fallen. He saw a pair of black and grey wings with sharp gleaming talons protruding from the ends.

Harry stretched his hands before him which was a difficult task to perform in this new form. They were no longer hands now but scaly black claws with dangerous looking long black talons. Excitement filled him as he felt the power of the limbs and claws he now wielded and he wanted to inspect them further but knew he could barley move in this room without destroying everything.

He changed quickly back into himself and picked up the heavy fallen volumes, then changed into the snake and slithered hurriedly out of the room and then out of the shop all together. He made his way to his cave but decided he needed a better concealed place for the massive form he had just occupied.

He went into the dark woods surrounding Hogsmead and kept going until his black and white snake sight spotted a small clearing where the trees where not as dense and he stopped there turning back into his human form. Quickly he began to concentrate on that feeling of being so tall and powerful and the feeling of his wings flexing and soon the familiar changing feeling came over him.

Once again he was the massive giant and he looked down at his black scaled body glimmering in the moonlight. He flexed his wings and felt the air hit him as the spanned out farther then his body and they began to beat. It was an amazing feeling with these wings because he had no idea how he was making them beat but he felt their power with the rush of wind hitting his back.

He crouched his legs and spread his wings, then when the courage reached him, he leapt up and began beating his wings powerfully. In an instant he was in the air and soaring above the trees. For a moment he panicked, sure someone would notice a dragon in the middle of Hogsmead. He ascended as high as he could until he was soaring amidst and beneath the clouds and he continued to fly.

He spotted the look of water reflecting moonlight and he dived down, emerging just above a large lake opening up into the ocean. He dived down farther, stopping just inches above the surface of the gleaming water and saw his reflection. A Dragon. He was a large, long black dragon with huge powerful wings and gleaming claws. He saw his bright emerald eyes looking back at him from inside the leathery black head with small patterns of dark emerald scales mixed in it. There was the infamous lightning shape down the back of his neck amidst the green scales that littered it, stopping there while the black scales reached down and consumed his whole body.

He reached out a claw and skimmed the dark water with it, watching the large ripples it made across the surface. He decided that this was the form he had been waiting for and headed back to his cave as the sun was coming up and feel asleep.

.........................................................................................................

Authors Note: Hey it's me again, thanks to everyone of you 9 wonderful people who reviewd so far, hopefully there will be more soon, thats about all I have to say. Until next chapter, bye!

.............................................................................................................................................

Review this Story/Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Read This: Bill and Charlie Weasley make an appearance in this chapter and some of you may be a little confused or something, sooo I strongly recomend you check out Kay Taylor's story "I Will Buy You A New Life" it's really kewl i was like, "wow ,O.O never would've thought of that" anyway strongly recomend that so go and read it! ::please::, now on with the story!

By the time night had fallen Harry was already in the air and flying over endless sea. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he wasn't safe in Hogsmead and had to get out. But he was quickly getting tired and began losing speed.

He spotted a dark mass ahead of him to the left and knew it at once as land and changed his direction for it. As he drew nearer to the rocky coast he felt the first rays of sun catch his back and he began to panic. A big black dragon flying over ground in broad daylight would get a lot of unwanted attention.

He doubled the effort on his wings and picked up a burst of speed. In a matter of minutes he was flying over the barren land of what appeared to be a desert of some sort and he dived down toward the ground when he spotted a small grim looking oasis. He landing in the shadow of a large sharp rock and dragged himself away from it to dip his head down for a drink from the small expanse of glittering water.

Somewhere around him he heard a shout but before he could react or even move to see who it was he felt a prick at his side and his whole body went ridged as he collapsed onto the floor bringing clouds of dust rising around him. The impact made his head ring and then everything went black.

He regained consciousness in what must have been minutes later because he was still lying there while a group of people huddled around him. He saw wands protruding from most hands and noted at once with panic that they were all wizards. Then suddenly he felt his body shrinking and his view grow smaller around him as gasps rose from everywhere. A familiar face surrounded by a mass of messy red hair appeared above him and again he fell out of consciousness.

When Harry woke up he was lying on a mass of dark rough blankets. He tugged at his arms and legs before opening his eyes and felt the magical restraints push back against him. He squinted one eye open as he heard the hushed voices that had woken him. He saw that he was in a dark orange colored tent of a sort lying on some blankets on the dirt floor, there was a desk at one corner and next to it was a man with bright red hair standing with his back to Harry.

"Yes but what should we do with him?!?" the man whispered urgently to something in his hands which he was hunched over. "I don't know I'll ask our master, in the mean time keep him there and bound, act normal" another familiar yet more distant voice sounded from somewhere. "Alright, goodbye" the man whispered again, he dropped his voice lower and so did the other voice as they whispered things softly in a seemingly intimate manner to each other before Harry heard a snap and the man turned back around ,composing himself once more, and put a round box onto the desk.

Harry stared up at the freckled face of Charlie Weasley in his brown leather vest, blue shirt and dragon hide boots with the ominously bright orange hair cropped short and sticking up everywhere resembling Harry's own in a way. He sighed and pulled up his wand and aimed it towards Harry with a slightly regretful look on his face and Harry felt a surge of panic. He knew he was in danger even before the jet of light shot at him from the tip of the wand, brining him back into unconsciousness for the third time that day.

He had been right in thinking he was in danger, but Harry had no idea exactly what sort of danger he was actually in until he was woken the next day by a sad looking Charlie. "Alright Harry" he said "It's time to go, Petrificus Totalis!" he yelled the spell and Harry again went under the full body bind and could not move. He was propped up against the reddish rocky wall of a cliff as he watched Charlie go off into a corner. He saw the redhead emerge again and then go into a tent.

As he left the tent a darkly tanned man rushed up to him and yelled hurriedly "Charlie its Vick! He's dead, it was the killing curse!" Harry watched on in wonder as Charlie nodded sadly and said "I know". Before the alarmed man could reply Charlie had pulled out his wand and pressed it against the man's side saying "Avada Kedavra!" and the man fell to the floor lifelessly.

Harry now watched in horror and fear as Charlie disappeared once more and finally came back to where Harry was standing. He took hold of him and muttered a spell and soon they were both spiraling off somewhere.

He found himself in a dark room with dark green velvet hangings and sofas and chairs. Charlie left his side quickly and rushed towards one side where Harry saw another familiar face. Charlie embraced his older brother Bill tightly, the petrified Harry momentarily forgotten. Charlie pulled away to look at him and bill reached down to brush his brother's messy red hair from his face and he smiled warmly, then turned quite suddenly to look at Harry.

Charlie detached himself from the embrace and stood closely facing bill and Bill whispered hurriedly, "He wants to see him...", "Why?" Charlie replied in confusion. "He's got some idea, some plan. He doesn't want him dead" Bill replied and Charlie smiled slightly and breathed out in relief, "That's great, I thought..." Bill smiled back at him quickly and then said "Well it might just be that way, I think it all depends on Potter, I don't have any idea what he wants with him if not his death". Charlie nodded gravely and then they both turned to the door as three hooded figures entered the room and went over to them.

They all whispered together and then they came and dragged Harry away as Charlie and Bill watched him sadly. He was taken through a few dark corridors and then into a red and gold painted corridor lit by candles and from there he was taken through a large wooden door. He found himself staring out into a lavishly furnished room with a huge four poster bed at the far end. The was a fireplace to the right with a desk and red velvet chair to the left, a thick dark colored rug lay in the center of the room. He was left there without another word.

Authors Note: It's been a while since I've updated, sorry to everyone who follows this story, Anyway this is a really short chapter because I just had it sitting around and decided to update. Hopefully I'll be updating more now. Of course I'm gonna say THANK YOU to all my reviewers, your all so wonderful! And I do love reviews....hint hint In fact if I were to get more I would be tempted to write a whole lot faster.... ;)

Review this Story/Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Further chapters may include incest

Quick Note: I just recently added this in my last chapter but some of you might not have seen it so I'll say it again, Bill and Charlie Weasley made an appearance in the last chapter and they're...evil!...So some of you might be a little confused or w/e, so I suggest you go lookup Kay Taylor and read her story "I Will Buy You A New Life" , It's really good and super short and it's where I got the evil bill and Charlie thing, so even if your not confused go read it! Please. I strongly recommend that you do seeing as it's such a trip :), really kewl, and goes along with my story perfectly so it's sort of like a side story to mine sept my story branches off of this wonderful author...any way go read it!

He watched as the heavy oak door was slammed closed and he heard the unmistakable clink of many locks being turned and the feeling of magic whizzing through the air as he was magically locked in.

He walked over to the door, laid his hands on its hard surface, and tried every unlocking and shrinking curse he could find but none worked. He tried the most powerful one he knew and was blown backwards at the force of the repelling magic on the door and was thrown hard onto the floor. From his new lower position he inspected the door for cracks through which he could slide through but found none. Damn, he thought.

Cursing he fell back onto his hands and looked up at the ceiling and around the room. His eyes reared back and opened wide as his gaze locked onto a large window at the side of the bed. He rushed onto his feet and went to inspect the window. It looked ordinary enough with wood and glass shutters but it was strewn with complicated spells and a few muggle locks. He could see whoever had taken him captive had not underestimated the use of muggle artifacts.

The window, like the door, seemed unbreachable so he went on to inspecting the rest of the room. He checked every corner and behind the couple of paintings lining the room but there was nothing. He lay back on the bed already giving up, he knew it was hopeless, but he wanted some time to lay down and think about things, about what he had gotten himself into.

And about what the hell had happened. He reviewed the past events lightly in his head. Okay so Charlie was a killer and used the unforgivables. Bill apparently was evil too. And they seemed to have brought him to his death. And ya it had occurred to him that there was something that wasn't right between them, though what it was Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. And what had bill meant "he's got some idea, some plan" Harry thought, "he doesn't want him dead".

The word's echoed in his head but before he had time to think them through his roaming eyes stopped over the closet and he jumped up from the bed, he had forgotten to check the closet. He was sure there wouldn't be anything of much help in it but it wouldn't hurt to check, and you never missed anything when you were in a situation like his.

He walked over to the wooden wardrobe and opened the doors wide. Inside there was a stash of robes and dark colored silk shirts and dark slacks. He spotted an emerald shirt and pushed some of the cloths aside to examine it when his quick seeker eyes and senses picked up on a small thread of light in the dark space that hadn't been there before.

He followed through the darkness with his eyes and spotted a crack of light in the dark. His heart stopped for a second and he reached out with his fingertips and felt the edges of splintered wood and what appeared to be a mouse hole of some kind behind it. He pulled himself out of the wardrobe and tried to push the wardrobe over but it wouldn't budge, he pushed harder and desperately but it refused to move.

He collapsed against the wood and cursed, then went back to the crack he had seen. He would just have to hope that the whole would be big enough for his snake form. He concentrated and felt his body stretch and change and soon he was looking straight into the hole, his only chance of escape. He held his breath and rushed towards it. For a moment he was caught in the rough center of the hole and his heart nearly burst from the panic, but then he had slid through and out onto a very short and narrow ledge.

He edged his way toward the wall and slithered down the path the ledge created until he found a sudden clearing. He was in a garden. It was night time and the sky was almost completely vacant except for the presence of a large and shinning full moon bathing the scene. He rushed into his dragon form and felt the power reach his fingertips as they expanded and his body became muscle-clad under leathery black skin.

He turned his heavy head to take in his surroundings as his wings flexed and prepared for flight. He saw heavy stone walls on three sides and an opening into a dense forest on the remaining side. The garden was immense and full of stone paths and gloomy flower bushes that seemed to only contain light flowers which made the over-all effect of the garden eerie. It was unnaturally calm as no leaves stirred from non-existent breezes. The place seemed so forbidden and calm that a breeze didn't dare lift its leaves and dance through its plains, the pale moonlight added to this effect.

There was a wide opening to his left where the trees and bushes were thin and Harry walked his heavy body a little farther up towards it in search of a clear place to take off and hoping that would be a good one. A pond slowly came into view as he made his way farther up that path. The grey waters reflected the pale moon and were surrounded lightly by dramatic weeping willows and long grass bordered it to the edge.

His eyes roamed to the farthest side of the wide pond as he spread his wings. He stopped mid motion and his body tensed as he spotted a massive form at the waters edge sipping at the pond's surface. He could feel his pupils dilate widely and his breath came in faster, so fast he accidentally emitted a gentle snort. The creature snapped its head around as it picked up Harry's sudden burst of sound and Harry could feel it take on the same reaction as him.

Its silver scales glittered in the moonlight as its muscles moved underneath the skin with the movement of its head. Harry stood frozen as he gazed into the stormy grey eyes of another Dragon. Before his brain could even processes the sight he heard the crack of a snapping twig and loud voices, he turned to see black cloaked figures rushing towards him and when he turned back the other dragon was gone.

Author's note:

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! That is all.

P.S. Thank you Lammy Lams :) ( LxAxMxMxY) for your wonderful reviews and for your wonderful story's as well, I know I'm pushing it here with two recommendations but I also Strongly recommend Lammy's stuff, it's soooo great, she's one of the very best comedy/humor writers I've ever seen so if your looking for a very good laugh, check her out! (And Lammy, it's really AMAZING and piss-my-pants-funny insane, incoherent dribble and I love it!) . Okay now that really is all. O and REVIEW! Sorry , nowww it's all. Really I'm finished now. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

When he woke up he was lying in the bed he had seen earlier in 'his' room. It was completely dark except for a small candle at the side of the bed. He looked around in fear but when he saw no one he laid his head back down on the lavish pillow and breathed out a sigh. As he took in the familiar settings of the room he had been sent to earlier he knew escape wouldn't come so easily.

For the past few days everything had been a rush to him and it seemed now he was just starting to calm down and put himself together and think straight. Of course he was hopelessly confused and not to sure of his own sanity because seeing Charlie and Bill this way didn't seem to register. But then again nobody was who they apeared to be and everyone was against him, so nothing would make sense now would it. And now he was becoming hopelessly confused again. He just wondered whether Bill and Charlie had been sent by Dumbledore or was their reference to a "master" somebody else…

"Very impressive Mr. Potter" a cold voice rang out from the silent darkness and Harry shot up into a sitting position on the bed, his eyes wide. "You continue to amaze me" The voice continued and a pair of red eyes appeared suddenly in the darkness. Harry's breath caught in surprise and his heart seemed to leap up to his throat as he looked into the serpentine slits gleaming through the darkness.

The eyes came closer and soon the possessor of the red eyes and cold voice had stepped into the patch of moonlight by Harry's bed. He saw the grey-green skin stretched tightly over high cheek bones and the structure of a face that he had come to recognize as that of Lord Voldemort's. Harry quickly collected himself and looked coldly into the creatures eyes with a breath of arrogance and indifference even though his heart was still pounding from the surprise and now from fear, his mind racing.

A small smile tugged at the corner of the creature's thin grey lips and Harry felt hatred rise up in him. "Mr. Potter I have a proposition for you" it said, "I will see you tomorrow morning, do get some sleep and wash up" he finished, and with that he was gone, leaving Harry's confident expression to collapse in on it's self. He leaned back against his pillow and let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

At least now he knew who's hands he was in and that it wasn't Dumbledore's. But he wasn't sure if he was better off this way or worse.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Authors Note: This is really short and I haven't written in a long time but… Writers Block! It sux, anyway please read and review, encourage me! Maybe it'll help move the writers block along ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry couldn't sleep, and only fell into a light slumber towards sunrise. A clatter sounding somewhere near his feet sent his eyes flying open. He shot up in bed and searched frantically for the source of the sound. At the foot of the bed a platter of food had been very recently place, steam rising from the eggs on a small plate next to bread and butter. He flicked his wrist and silently called the tray towards him, levitating it and placing it carefully on his lap.

There was a plate of eggs, bread, butter, biscuits, an apple, and some orange juice. He wasn't sure if he trusted this place enough to actually eat the food that had been left for him. When he lifted the cup of juice to his nose to smell it, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. A note. He picked it up and read the words written on the white parchment. It said:

"Mr. Potter, eat, dress, and bath, in whatever order, there are cloths waiting for you in that wardrobe you so cleverly escaped from yesterday, though you will find that you can no longer change forms in this room. Be ready in two hours time and I'll send for you"

Harry didn't even bother to try changing forms, and quickly took a few bites of the breakfast that had been laid out for him, then took the tray and placed it on a nightstand to his left. He got out of the bed and was surprised to find himself only in his boxers and white undershirt, no sign of his cloths anywhere. He sighed and headed into the bathroom.

It was only until he was under the warm water of the bath that the full realization of everything hit him. Apparently he had an audience with Voldemort in two hours time and he seemed to be following the man's orders. Harry didn't care. He needed a bath anyway, why fight him on this part when he could just take advantage?

His thoughts slowly drifted to the night before when he had attempted his escape. It was all a bit hazy and he could only remember pieces. He froze when the image, along with the memory, of a graceful silver dragon standing by a pond came flooding back to him. He thought hard, going back to its eyes as water cascaded over his shoulders and into his eyes, which he closed in concentration. Grey eyes. Bottled storms…

He shook himself and opened his eyes, turning off the water and stepping out of the bath. There was no way those eyes were the storms that had haunted him. Was it haunted? Or was it sustained? He wrapped a towel around his waste and headed into the bedroom. He opened the door of the wardrobe and stared at its contents. Well, it seemed he wasn't aloud much of a choice in wardrobe. He pulled out a plain dark green shirt and black slacks, a pair of grey socks, and to his surprise upon finding them, a pair of black converses.

Dressing himself slowly, he carefully sifted through his thoughts. Charlie and bill apparently evil and linked with Voldemort? Voldemort keeping him alive…The dragon…The grey eyes…He didn't reach any new conclusions. He wondered what Voldemort wanted with him. He decided it was better then anything Dumbledore would want with him by the time he heard the locks being opened on the other side of his door.

He stood up and watched as a masked man in a hooded cloak entered and motioned for him to follow, turning and walking out of the room. Harry followed. He was lead into a wide sitting room with tall windows and lavish sofas. Sitting on one of these sofas was another hooded figure. By the presence he was feeling, he knew it wasn't any one ordinary.

His death eater escort left the room and suddenly with a bang all the doors in the spacious room slammed shut and the figure on the couch pulled back its hood. "Come" he hissed, motioning to a seat next to him on the couch, "Join me here". Harry paused for a moment, thinking over all the things he could do or say, all the ways he could try and fight, but instead settled on boldly moving toward the man and taking a seat beside him. Fear left him as he calmly accepted that he could be killed any moment now.

"So" he said, "What is it exactly that you want with me?" The dark lord chuckled. "Harry, Harry" He said in his raspy voice, "Yes, I know this will work". Harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I have a proposition for you, Harry" Voldemort said, becoming serious. Apparently Harry was supposed to respond. "Okay" he answered. "You can listen to this proposition or die and be out of my way, but I suspect the former would be far more profitable for both of us". Harry shrugged and the dark lord continued.

"You have made many new enemies Harry, Dumbledore apparently being one of them. I see that it could be in my interest not to destroy you after all, and you my boy, have no where to go, why not join me?" Harry scoffed and said "And why would I do that?" "Revenge on Dumbledore and the others are what you hunger for; you no longer fit in that life Harry. If you cannot see what I am offering you here, then you are a fool". Harry actually began to consider what the man was saying. "And what is it exactly that you are offering me?" he asked.

Voldemort's face creased in what appeared to be a smile. "I offer you personal training, residence here, luxuries, freedoms, most of all, revenge. You could be powerful Harry Potter, more so then you are even now, it would be a waste to destroy you." Harry looked him in his cold red eyes as he continued "Join me and be my right hand, you can get your revenge, and you can protect who you want. Bill and Charlie Weasley have joined me; they saw what I am trying to make you see now. That they are safer and happier, freer then they could ever be, here, under my protection".

Harry actually considered this proposal. Despite the past, this seemed a good offer to take, a good choice, as opposed to his only other choice, death. "You killed my parents" Harry replied coldly. "Yes but the circumstances have changed Harry, Think beyond your past, think of what lies ahead of you now, if you can forget your past, you can be great, you and I". Harry thought it over, Knowing he didn't want to die, not just yet. "And If I said no?" Harry asked. Voldemort cackled loudly and pulled out his wand, sending a spell flying toward Harry.

Almost without thinking, Harry called up a blocking spell and threw a curse at Voldemort, startled as he was. Voldemort Chuckled, apparently expecting this. "Then it would be a pity" he said as an answer to Harry's previous question. "And if I said yes?" Harry asked. "Then we start training now, you return to a new set of rooms, and you will be watched until are no longer considered a flight risk. Atempted escape would be very unwise seeing as there will be spells on the permiter trained to look out for you specifically, Mr. Potter".

Harry nodded, not having been planning on escaping anyway. He _could_ ride this out and see where it took him, eventually he could perhaps escape, once trained and with everything he needed, he could break free of this place. He needed to buy time, he needed to survive. "I don't understand what it is you would want with me, once trained" Harry said slowly, attempting to further probe the intentions behind this 'proposition'.

"We are, closer then ever, Mr. Potter" Voldemort said ominously, rising from his seat on the sofa, turning his back on Harry with a swish of his dark robes. "Closer to domination of Wizard kind, both body and mind. Aquiring you as an ally , with all that I could give you, all that I could teach you, could be key to tipping the scales in my favor. I wish to have you fight on my side, fight against those who have wronged you, reap their death, it is what you would attempt to do yourself, if I had not intercepted you, am I correct?" at this last question, the man turned to fix Harry in his gaze, taking the boy's silence as an affirmation, he continued " After the death of Dumbledore and those most loyal to him, I wish to take over government. I wish to place myslef in a seat of power almost absolute, that is true, but it is not souly because I thirst for power, though this I do not deny, it is because I believe no one else posses the vision, the determination, the ruthelessness I posses, that is needed to lead us into the future. We wizards have hidden for too long, I plan on exposing us to the world, as superiors to all non magical creatures, taking our rightful place, , and as I have said, I would wish you at my right hand, through all of this".

"You murder, torture, your cruelty is without measure, I wouldn't do these things at your bidding, Voldemort" Harry stated. Voldemort chuckled at this, and replied, " I know you believe me cruel, ruthless, without mercy or humanity, and this I do not deny. I only state that these traits are necessary, for me to do what I feel must be done. But your acension to my right hand may come with certain... compromises. I am not ignorant to the art of negotiation Mr. Potter. I would not ask you to torture, that I would leave to lesser men, and perhaps for my own pleasure. Murder, I believe you wish to do that on your own, I will ask you to murder only those you wish to murder, only those who betray you. I do not wish to order you around, , and we shall begin our...negotiations" he finished.

"I want to think it over" Harry replied. "I believe that a wise choice, no good rushing into things, I will have someone escort you back to the rooms that are to be considered yours, should you choose to accept them and your life here, and allow you acess to the mansion, with an escort at all times, and three days from today, we shall meet again Mr. Potter, and I shall require your answer, do you accept these terms?" Voldemort asked. "I accept" Harry replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Changed the plan a little bit, Harry will think on the offer, but survival, and acception is the obvious choice. Stay tuned, slash will ensue... and hopefully a better elaborated story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: So, I realize it has been way too long since my last update, by I have recently had some more computer time on my hands, and have decided to dedicate this time to *attempting* to continue all my unfinished fanfictions. So far I am dedicating myself to this one and to Sex, Drugs,and Rock and Roll, plus a new slashy Drillbit Taylor fic featuring our gorgeous bully, Terry Filkins(and its already half finished and soon to be posted as soon as my beta finishes with it =D). But anyway, enough propoganda, The story must go on...

**p.s** I have made some minor changes in the past chapters, nothing too big, nothing story-altering, just adding more detail and making the story line more followable and realistic, fixing inconcicstencies which are so characteristically me, and I suggest to those who dont wish to re-read the entire thing, to at least re-read the last few paragraphs of Chapter 7, because I changed the ending. Harry has not yet accepted Voldies offer, he choses to spend 3 days thinking it over instead.

More dark robed figures in masks accompanied Harry out of the study, and to a diferent part of the mansion he had found himself in against his will. He was led up two flights of stairs, and into the west wing of the sprawling building, already he would have been completley unable to find his way back to his old rooms. The place was enormous. He was led into a part of the house that seemed lighter, better aired out as apposed to all the dark corridors he had passed through thus far. The walls were covered in light blue, fancy pattrened wall paper, down to the middle, where there was a wide black stripe, and bellow that it was painted a dark deep blue. The floors were wood, and most of the furniture as well, with fancy trinkets decorating every corner, potted plants and flowers placed at various intervals. There were rich rugs everywhere, most of them a fetching combination of light brown and gold with black detailing. Long, luxurious curtains fell down to pool on the shiny, well polished floor, framing large windows looking out over the grounds.

Harry did not have time to stop and admire the view, he was quickly deposited in front of a wide double door made of a dark, lusturous wood. The door was opened for him with a key, and he was escorted in. A voice from beneath the mask declaired, " We are to inform you that these rooms are just as well protected as your previous apartments, Dinner will be served at 7 o'clock, I will be back to escort you", and with that both of the masked men turned and left him, locking the doors behind him.

He turned to take in the rooms around him and found himself standing in what appeared to be a sitting room. The floors and most of the furniture were made in the same lusturous dark wood as the door he had come through. The walls were covered in a light green patterend wallpaper, with delicate silver details, there were two long, low emerald green couches sitting at the center of the room, made of some velvety material, that when inspected were revealed to be very soft and vevlety indeed. Two of the walls held large windows stretching from ceiling to floor, framed in heavy dark green curtains that touched the floor. There were bookshelfs lining one of the walls, and a small coffee table in the center of the room, between the couches. Delicate lamps littered the room, and there was a small silver chandellier hanging from the ceiling. Next to the doorway leading to the the next room there was a small set of shelves, glassed in. Delicate looking magical instruments rested on it's shelves, Harry didnt recognize any of them.

He crossed the room and steped through the doorway, into what would be the bedroom. A massive four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, dressed all in emerald green and black, with black and green hangings with silver borders. Harry went to the bed and lifted an edge of the thick comforter off the bed, revealing light green and silver sheets. There was a large window with a built in seat, with cushions placed in the corners, curtains hung on either side of the window. The view showed that he was somewhere in the mountains, high up judging from the chill air in the rooms and corridors. Trees covered the grounds densly, and if he sat down on the window, he could see another part of the mansion, it's walls made of grey stone. He saw another window, similar to his, but black curtains were drawn close over them, limiting his view of the room within. There was a large dark wooden desk in another corner of the room, two plush chairs and a large fireplace.

He got up off the window seat and continued through the room towards another doorway, this one open. it was a walk in closet, exagerated in size. When he flicked the light switch he saw that it was fully stocked. One half held an array of wizarding robes and hooded capes, all dark in color, with silk shirts and dark slacks, dress shoes, a dark, thick winter coat, cashmere sweaters, a quiditch uniform, and some leather padds that would fit like armor on his body. The other half held an assorment of muggle clothing, ranging from jeans, sneakers, T-shirts and hoddies. There was a large mirror hanging on the cream coloured wall. His explorations brought him to the last room in the apartments, a large bathroom with dark marble floors and counters, and stone walls. There was an enormous expanse of marble counter with a built in tub, marble steps leading up to it. It's interior was black and it was surrounded by about 6 silver taps, each one with a diferent desgin.

Harry turned each tap in turn, and when he found the water tap, he let the tub fill up, and without a second thought, stripped down and jumped in. It was large enough to fit two of him, completley stretched out. He turned a tap that had released a pleasent smelling purple oil, and another that released lavender coloured bubbles. After about a half hour of alternating between deep relaxation and scrubbing lazily at his body with a luffa, he began to search the perimeter of the tub for shampoo and condicionor. He found two fancy looking glass bottles, tinged green, with curvy writting on them declaring them to be exactly what he was looking for. He procceded in shampooing and conditioning his hair thoroughly, and once rinsed off he finally climbed out of the large tub, grabbing one of the thick black towels off the towel rack and wrapping it around his slim waist.

He dried himself off and selected a pair of green boxer briefs, a dark pair of jeans, sneakers, and a formal looking grey button up shirt. He tugged the long sleeves half way up his arms, and threw on a black coat in a blazer style he had admired. Walking into the sitting room, he decided to analize some of the trinkets in the glass case while he waited for his dinner escort to arrive.

It wasn't a long wait. Before he even figured out the right spell to open the glass case, there was a knock at the door, and a clicking sound as it was unlocked. Harry waited for someone to come in, but no one did, and so he stepped towards the door and opened it himself. The figure waiting for him was cloaked in black, and masked, not at all surprising. "This way" He said, extending an arm down the corridor and waiting for Harry to begin walking before following by his side.

Harry was led through what looked like a library, down a few corridors, and finally into a dinning room with wooden paneled walls, a large silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. The figure motioned that he should take a seat at the long dinning table, it was only set for two, one place set across from the other. They both sat down, and soon food was brought to the table by two servants dressed in black. Harry looked around the dining room as the food was being set down. What looked like a quiche, a small chicken, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots, gravy, rice, everything arranged artistically on silver platters and serving dishes. Harry piled his plate with food, diging in, while his companion chose smaller portions, eating delicatley.

"I am to escort you where ever you wish to go after dinner" his dark clad, masked companion said between his small bites. "Breakfeast is served at 9:00, lunch at 1:00, and dinner at 7:00. A house elf will be assigned to your needs, anything else you may need, you will call on her for. I will escort you to all your meals as well" The man finished. They fell back into silence until they had both finished their meals and the desert of chocolate mousse.

The black clad figure stood up and Harry stood with him, and he was lead to the library they had passed before. Without another word, the figure picked a book up off a side table and sat down on a plush leather chair, placing his feet up on a coffee table, revealing expensive looking italian loafers. The man opened the book infront of him and began to read. Harry stood there awkardly, awaiting further instruction. When none came, he realized he was being ignored, and wandered over to a book shelf, looking over the volumes. He wandered over to a section of darker, older looking volumes, and a shiny silver scrawled title caught his attention, "The art of the Animagi". it looked old enough and thick enough to contain information he didnt yet posses on the art he had just learned. He reached up to pluck it off the shelf, but found that it wouldnt budge. Try as he might, the volume seemed to be stuck onto the shelf and would not be moved. When he attempted to spell the book off the shelf, he was thrown back violently with a bang, luckily landing sprawled out on one of the leather couches.

"You can't spell that one off the shelf, it's my spell, I made ir iremovable" The figure on the chair said. "Why?" Harry asked from his position on the couch. "Because the book belongs to me, and I dont wish for anyone else to touch it but me" came the lazy reply. Irritated, Harry stated "Well, I wish to read it, remove the spell". "I don't take orders from you Potter" The figure said in a haughty tone, not moving from his seat on the chair. The tone of voice and words struck a familiar cord in Harry, and he responded, irritated " If you don't unspell the book for me now, when I am officially made your superior, I will make you regret it".

At this the other figure finally put his book down and stood up, bristling " _My _

superior, Potter? I highly doubt-" The man was interupted by a popping noise, as a surge of magic coursed through the room, and two things happened simaltaneously. The book Harry had been attempting to aquire flew off the shelf and landed skidding onto the coffee table, and The mask and dark cloak the other man had been wearing disapeared, revealing a surprised looking young man, no older then Harry himself, with silver blonde hair, pale skin and stormy grey eyes. "Malfoy?!" Harry exclaimed.

----------------------------------------------


End file.
